


Through Their Eyes

by flipomatic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipomatic/pseuds/flipomatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've noticed that recently, Levy has been spending less time with Jet and Droy, and more time with Gajeel. I am all for it! Not only are they totally compatible, they are so cute together!<br/>A glimpse through the eyes of those closest to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two years ago, but I thought it would make for a suitable first story on this website. I made a few minor edits.

_Juvia POV_

I was hiding behind a pillar in the guild hall, watching over Gray, when I noticed it. Gajeel was sitting at the bar talking to Pantherlily. Nearby, Team Shadow Gear was picking a mission from the board.

Whenever there was a break in his conversation with Lily, Gajeel would glance over at the job board. Some guild members would say he was just trying to look at the jobs, but Juvia knew better. He wanted to glance at Levy. It warmed Juvia's heart to see this; Gajeel had a lot of trouble making friends most of the time, but he seemed to get along pretty well with the blue haired mage. Gray yelled something, and my attention snapped back to him. After a moment, I realized Gray was only putting Natsu in his place and I turned back to watch Gajeel.

Gajeel vanished from his spot at the bar and was hovering behind Levy. Juvia gasped quietly in surprise and switched pillars to get a little closer. I really wanted to know what they were talking about. Unfortunately, I was too far away to do so without being noticed and I was forced to suffer in silence.

Ever since the battle of Fairy Tail, the two had been moderately close, but now there were sparks. They were meant for each other. Little hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes. Juvia also paid attention to Jet and Droy's display of displeasure as Gajeel ruffled Levy's hair affectionately. Did I really just use Gajeel and affectionate in the same sentence? I never thought that day would come. Also, Gajeel was smiling. He never used to smile, ever. But now he did.

He did look kind of cute with Levy, just saying.

As Gajeel picked a mission and bid his fellow mages farewell, I couldn't help but think about how this guild was a great place. Those of us from Phantom finally had a place to belong and people that cared about us. I had Gray and Gajeel had Levy. But if she ever hurt my friend, I would slaughter her! Juvia's momentary rage passed as I noticed that Gray was about to leave and hurried to follow him.

* * *

_Jet POV_

That Gajeel really pisses me off! Or at least, he used to. I'm kind of getting used to him now, but that doesn't mean I have to like him! Something about him just makes my skin crawl.Most of the time, he just sits there with his car or is out on a job. But every once in a while, he comes over to talk to us.

I'm not really sure why.

That's a lie; I know why, but I do not want to admit it.

Levy's posture changes when he approaches. Just a few weeks ago, she would shrink with fear when even in the same room as the iron dragon slayer and do anything to leave as soon as possible. Droy and I tried to protect her from him, we even tried to get him to fight us properly. But Laxus ruined that by interfering and starting the fiasco of Fairy Tail. Afterward, Gajeel was fully accepted into Fairy Tail, and Droy and I agreed to leave him alone. But he still insisted on talking to our team! Really, he talked to Levy while Droy and I just stood there. But now, Levy seemed to grow when he walks over, a sparkle appearing in her eyes.

This is the only reason I tolerate Gajeel, because he makes her happy.

* * *

_Droy POV_

I love Levy. There, I said it.

Unfortunately, I seem to have a lot of competition. Jet likes her too, but we agreed to not let it affect our friendship. So we don't talk about it ever. The only other notable competition, not that I would admit it, is that damn Gajeel. What makes him think, after all he did, that anyone in Fairy Tail other than Natsu will ever trust him? I have no idea.

All he does is save Levy once from being electrozapped and all of the sudden he is the coolest thing to walk on two legs. Of course, I am secretly grateful he saved her, but it is a repressed emotion. Ever since he got Lily I haven't watched him as closely, but I still don't trust him. Not one bit.

Convincing Levy of this has been difficult if not down right impossible. Even Jet has warmed up slightly to the iron dragon slayer. Not me; I still remember waking up in a hospital bed and seeing Levy unconscious in the next bed over. The rage I felt then has stayed with me.

If Gajeel ever hurts her again, I don't care about guild rules, I will demolish him!

* * *

_Natsu POV_

The guild hall can get pretty hectic sometimes, but that's how I like it! That day when Gajeel shoobie-dooboped was epic. I fought with him a bit, then I fought with Gray, then… I don't remember… but it was awesome.

I do remember what happened after things calmed down. Erza was trying to get the rune nights to leave, Mira was putting the tables back where they belonged, Juvia was hiding behind a pillar and staring at Gray, Elfman and Gray were repairing a giant mysterious hole in the roof, Jet and Droy were picking up trash, Levy and Gajeel were making goo-goo eyes at each other… wait, what? I took a second glance at the unlikely pair. So I exaggerated, they were not making goo-goo eyes, but they were standing together. They stood near the corner of the guild hall, using both of their magic combined to replace a broken window. I crept a little closer in a Juvia like fashion to eavesdrop with my dragon hearing.

"Does it always get that crazy?" Gajeel was asking Levy quietly.

She nodded with a grin, "Yeah, but we don't usually get the rune knights on us."

"Sorry about that," Gajeel said sheepishly, slightly out of character, "I suppose my singing started it."

"Naah," Levy shook her head, "I thought your song sounded good. Natsu blowing his lid created all the problems."

Gajeel paused his worked to stare at her in surprise, "Th-thanks" he stuttered gruffly.

They stopped talking and I started to back away until I heard a voice behind me.

"He l-l-l-l-likes her."

I spun around and smiled brightly, "Hey Happy!"

Happy grinned from his place on a nearby table, fluttering his wings slightly.

"You may be right." I said, shrugging, "Have you seen Lucy yet?"

As I talked with Happy, my mind switched to other things. I was no longer thinking about the odd pair repairing windows and how their combined magic seemed perfect for the job.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Levy is one of my best friends in the guild. She is the only one who I have let read my book so far, and is probably the only person who will ever read it. But that's another story for another time. I've noticed that recently, she has been spending less time with Jet and Droy, and more time with Gajeel. I am all for it! Not only are they totally compatible, they are so cute together.

They may have gotten off to a… bumpy start, but they got over it. When he saved her from getting electrocuted by Laxus was when I first noticed their relationship. When team Shadow Gear stumbled back to the guild in a daze I pulled Levy aside to find out what happened. At first, I couldn't believe the whole thing. Gajeel didn't seem like the type to sacrifice himself for others, especially Fairy Tail mages who attacked him a few minutes ago. But Levy wouldn't make things up, and she really seemed to believe Gajeel had changed. Despite being attacked by Laxus, she was happy. After finishing her story, she bid me farewell and approached the bar.

Sitting there was the iron dragon slayer who had arrived while we were talking. He was munching on some iron Mira had brought him. Levy sat down next to him and they shared a brief conversation. Unluckily, I could not hear it from where I was and did not want to be caught eavesdropping. After a few seconds, Gajeel flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head the same way Natsu would've. I noticed that his arm was bandaged; that must have been the injury he got from Laxus.

Then I noticed how adorable they looked together, and the Gajeel x Levy fan club was born!

We (Bisca, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, and myself) are dedicated to getting them together. There is also a club for Bisca and Alzack, but Bisca is not a member. Erza and Levy are though. Erza does not approve of Gajeel, she says he is dangerous. But I have learned differently. He does have a soft side and is not nearly as violent as he was when we first met him.

I will get him together with Levy, I guarantee it!

* * *

_Lily POV_

I have not been a member of Fairy Tail for very long yet. When I first got here, the only familiar face was Erza, but everyone else was rather welcoming. Since I was 'Gajeels Cat' I stuck close to him as I met my guild mates on my first night here. But for the first part of the evening, Gajeel seemed a little distracted. Every few seconds, when he thought I wasn't looking, he would glance over to the right for a moment. I looked in that direction and noticed a group of three people sitting nearby. One of them, a teenage girl with bright blue hair, was clearly the one captivating Gajeel's attention. There were two guys with her, both who clearly lacked any fashion sense. One of them was loudly telling a story while the other was eyeing Gajeel suspiciously. I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Gajeel," I said, prodding him with one of my paws, "You don't have to stay with me the whole time, I will be fine on my own."

He shrugged, "All right."

I grinned slightly as Gajeel went to the right to talk with the mages I was observing a moment before. We had only known each other for a couple days and I already could read him like a book. Then I chatted with the other Exceeds for a while; I was curious as to what their role was in this guild. They told me that in short, they follow their dragon slayer around. When I was alone again, I turned to check up on my dragon slayer. Gajeel was still with the same mages he had approached earlier.

The way he was standing so near the blue haired girl made me think they could be mates. Or he was courting her. One or the other. Since Gajeel might not have given me a straight answer if I asked him, I decided to ask someone else. The only person I knew well enough to ask anything of was Erza, so I walked over to where she was sitting with her friends.

"Erza," I climbed up on the table so we were at eye level, "can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"That girl Gajeel is talking to, what's her name?"

The blonde girl sitting across the table, I thought her name was Lucy, responded, "Levy. Why do you want to know?"

I thought for a moment about the phrasing of my question before responding, "Are Gajeel and Levy mated?"

The moment the word 'mated' came out of my mouth, Natsu did an enormous spit take all over Gray.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "they don't even talk that much. Or like each other at all."

"Natsu," Erza said calmly, "Why don't you help Gray clean up before he attacks you?"

He shrugged and attacked the unwilling ice mage with a napkin. The two scuffled away as Erza answered my question.

"No, they are not."

I thanked Erza and was about to leave when Lucy gestured for me to go see her. I walked across the table and she brandished a business card in my face.

"Erza doesn't believe, but we think there is a lot of chemistry between them. We meet Friday at 5, see you there." Then Lucy shooed me away so that Erza wouldn't notice the transaction.

I jumped off the table and walked a few paces away before reading the card. I briefly wondered how Gajeel would react if I showed it to him. He probably would get all flustered and vehemently deny it, but who knew? Then someone stepped on my tail.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

_Levy POV_

I love everybody in the guild, and it makes me ecstatic that our numbers have been increasing lately. Juvia, Wendy, Charle, and Gajeel all recently joined us. I remember that I used to be afraid of Gajeel; we didn't exactly get off to a good start. But after the battle of Fairy Tail, where he worked so hard to protect the guild, how could I fear him any longer? I couldn't, and we became friends.

At least, I think we were friends; I have no idea what runs through his mind. Recently, he teamed up with Team Shadow Gear and worked with us on a mission. We needed his help to take out a budding dark guild in the next town over. They were not very strong, but Team Shadow Gear simply did not have enough firepower to take them alone.

After a brief train ride, we arrived at the dark guild. Gajeel suggested that we split into two groups, Jet and Droy would be one group while Gajeel and I the other. This way we could attack from both sides of the building. Jet and I agreed with this plan, even though Droy was highly against it. He went along with it reluctantly because it was the only strategy we had.

So Gajeel and I burst through the front doors. The dark guild was caught unaware and was easy prey for out combined magic. Before long, Gajeel and I were the only ones left standing. We could still hear the sounds of fighting from another room and quickly went to help Jet and Droy. They were struggling slightly, but we managed to turn the tables easily. The battle was soon over and we returned to the guild. After we got the reward, Jet and Droy stayed in the guild hall while Gajeel and I were standing outside.

"Gajeel," I called out to him as he started to walk away, "We should team up more often."

He paused for a moment, "Sure."

I grinned; I had been expecting him to say no, "See you later then!"

He raised one hand in a wave as he walked away. I smiled to myself before walking the other way. I made it about two steps when I felt a firm grip on my shoulder. It was Gajeel.

"I uh…" He said uncertainly, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

I could only blink at him in astonishment as he flushed slightly, "I'll be alright," I managed to say after a few seconds, "I don't live too far from here. See you tomorrow."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and briskly walked away, my cheeks feeling flushed. How was it Gajeel could do this to me simply by offering to walk me home? Once I was out of sight of the guild, I paused for a moment.

Maybe I should have let him walk me home, but then I might look weak. I can't look weak in front of Gajeel, not if I want him to respect me. He never would go on any missions with my team ever again if he thought we were weak. Also, our magic worked really well together, and we wouldn't want to waste that bond. This thought echoed in my mind as I used it to cover up that fact that I like him.

That I wanted him to respect me not for the missions, but for me. Of course, I will never tell him this.

* * *

_Gajeel POV_

I finally got myself a cat! Yes! Yesterday, we had a gathering at the guild to welcome my cat, Lily, into the group. I was talking to Levy and possibly having fun when that idiot Natsu stepped on Lily's tail and got his eyes scratched out. This would have been a good thing if it hadn't lead to utter chaos. The next morning, as one of the very few people not sleeping on the floor, I was sitting at the bar eating some iron. Lily was standing on the barstool to my left, chatting with Mira and scanning the room for something.

"Lily," Mira addressed my cat, "are you looking for someone?"

He shook his head no, "I am looking for," his gaze flicked to me for a moment, "a business card. I lost it during the brawl."

"I will keep an eye out for it."

"Thank you Mirajane."

Mira walked away to deal with our hung-over guild master. I turned around on my stool to see if I could spot Pantherlily's elusive card. I noticed, near where Natsu and his gang were snoozing, something white sticking out of the floorboards.

I could have just pointed it out to Lily and that would have been the end of it, but I was curious; who would have given my cat a business card on his first night in the guild. After stepping over a few bodies, I pried the card out of the floor. I wiped the dust off and gaped at it in shock. It read:

_**Gajeel x Levy Matchmaking Club: Fairy Hills** _

I couldn't even react; the idea of me and that bookworm getting together was unfathomable. I mean, sure she was cute and kind and amazing, but she was far too good for me. I was… despicable, and she deserved better. My attention was brought back to the real world as Lily snatched the card from my fingers. I was so zoned out I hadn't even noticed him cross the room.

"Lily," I said darkly, "who gave you that card?" I was going to kill them.

"Lucy."

Or maybe not; last time I tried to kill Lucy, it did not turn out well for me. Also, I was secretly rooting for the club somewhere deep in my heart, but my brain knew better. I would put a stop to this for the simple fact that they would hurt Levy by trying to force her with me, and I wouldn't let that happen.

I would not cause her pain any more.


End file.
